Stupid Banana
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Clary has a really bad leg cramp and Jace is there to save the day! What does Jace do and why is Clary calling a banana stupid? Sorta Fluffy! ONE-SHOT.


**Alright everybody, this is random story inspired by a leg cramp that i had just about an hour ago! Enjoy! I do not own the Mortal Instruments :(**

Why do things like this happen to me? Why can't I be spared from things like this? Why? Why? WHY?

I sat on the edge of my bed, picking at the soft yellow banana peel.

That stupid banana.

I stared at the calf of my leg, glaring at it. Are you happy now? You got what you wanted right? Give me a cramp again, and you'll see what happens.

That stupid leg cramp.

I hate my random and spontaneous leg cramps. One minute I'm walking like hero, for I had just finished a very successful training with Jace, and then, BAM! , I'm on the floor clutching my leg and biting my lip so my screams won't escape. I close my eyes, as I carefully stretch my leg, wincing as my muscles pulsate. It feels like someone is ripping me from the inside. I move my leg, and pain shoots up my leg again, and another cramp begins.

This time I let loose a small whimper. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to relax myself as I feel another twist of pain.

I crack open an eyelid and see Jace holding a peeled banana in front of my face. I try to smile, but my lips let loose another whimper. The pain in my leg went from horrible to agonizing. I bring my free hand up to hold the banana, and as I bring it to my mouth. The peel flops over and lands on my face. I became frustrated and threw the banana on the floor, and waited for the time when the twisting pain would finally disappear.

After a little while, the pain subsided, and when I moved my leg it didn't hurt anymore. I tried to stand up, but found that my legs felt like jelly, and when I walked, it looked like I was limping and waddling at the same time. I heard Jace chuckle behind me and soon enough, I felt strong arms lift me up as he threw me over his shoulder, caveman style.

"JACE!" I yelled, laughing.

He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. "Yes?"

I looked at him and saw his smirk on his face. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Let me think…no." He said, as he opened my door and dropped me on the bed.

A few seconds later he flopped down next to me, and pulled out another peeled banana.

"Where do you get all these bananas?" I say jokingly, taking it gratefully.

He smiled at me and said, "I'm a box full of wonder…"

I stared at him, raising one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course." He said, putting his hands behind his head and laying down.

I quietly munch on my banana, the sweet softness melting on my tongue. That's when I saw Jace looking at me.

No, more like staring.

I blushed and looked away. His eyes were the color of the sun, golden and bright, with specks of dark brown all over. His forehead was matted with the sweaty hair, and his angular features were even more defined in the light of the setting sun.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had sat up, and was looking intently at me. When I looked at him, his face was much closer than it should have been. His eyes bore into mine, looking into my soul.

My heart beat quickened, as he came closer than ever before.

Next thing you know, my heart skipped and flipped as his lips touched mine.

His lips tasted like bananas, which made me kiss back. The sweet taste of the banana going back and forth drove me insane. I wish it would go on forever.

But a second later, he pulled apart.

I stared at him, as he stared at me. His eyes had grown a lot more darker, and he was breathing in deeply. His mouth opened and closed, trying to create words, but none were spoken.

I knew. What we had just done, it was wrong. Morally wrong. Siblings never do that. He would want me to forget.

"Jace-" I began, but was suddenly stopped.

Jace had ran out of the room.

So here I am, sitting on my bed, staring at the banana peel which lies limply in between my fingers.

Stupid training for making me work with Jace.

Stupid leg cramp, for making me get carried by Jace.

Stupid banana for making the kiss seem like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

**Liked it? Hated it? Review please!**


End file.
